1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to flow of fluidic material that requires temperatures above ambient temperature within a closed loop to produce a waterfall of fluidic material that is recirculated. The recirculated fluid may be a food such as chocolate, caramel, or cheese or other food may be melted at temperatures above ambient and less than 150 degrees Fahrenheit. The invention may be used as a food dispensing fountain or a variable size artistic display.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Recirculating fountains containing various fluids have been manufactured for a multitude of decorative purposes. Within the past few years a number of recirculation fountains have been developed that have internal heaters to maintain temperatures above ambient. The purpose of the heaters is to permit materials with melting points above ambient to be used in the fountains. Edible mediums have been used in such fountains and also provide a decorative item for the user.
This type of fountain is the subject of this patent application and will be referred to as an edible medium fountain. Recirculation fountains are built with a reservoir or basin of fluid that is pumped to a higher level and then allowed to flow over decorative objects below the upper release point. In the case of an edible medium fountain, current designs have developed a basic format wherein the fluid within the fountain is pumped from a lower basin to an upper basin and overflows the upper basin onto a series of tiers of increasing diameter. When properly leveled the intended affect is to provide a continuous flow of the fluid evenly across the top basin and the subsequent tiers. This provides a visual effect of a solid treelike object.
Recirculation of the edible medium requires a pump be integral to the fountain. As a result of the replacement of water or other fluids having lower melting points with fluids that are less viscous, the higher melting point food items require the pump to be thoroughly cleaned between uses. To pump fluid within the fountain, current manufacturers use a removable Archimedes screw.
The parts of an edible medium fountain include a base with leveling mechanism, a drive mechanism, a heating device with control for the heating device, a lower basin to contain fluid, and other parts including a tube or barrel to contain a removable Archimedes screw, an upper basin, and tiers that are held in place on the exterior of the barrel.
Existing edible medium fountains are constructed such that fluid materials may be captured at various points such that it is not possible to fully clean and sanitize the fountain. The embodiment of the design of present invention is such that any surface that is in contact with the edible fluid can be removed and thoroughly cleaned.